Hilary's Problem
by HilaryShadow112
Summary: Hilary thought her life was perfect.Her problems from the past are gone and she has new friends.But is her past really gone? HilxKai
1. Past Returns to Meet the Present

I looked around nervously as I made my way home from Tyson's house. It was dark out and the street lights ended at the end of the street. I jumped when she saw a shadow move across the road. I changed my path and went down the nearest alley, picking up my pace. 'Relax Hil. It's probably the wind," I told myself as my shoes made clopping sounds in the puddles on the ground.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. My head whipped around furiously as I looked at see a person walking towards me. I didn't hesitate. As soon as I was around the corner, I took off at a dead run to my house. Around one corner, then another, then another. When I was sure the person was gone I stopped and bent over, my hands on my knees, panting. I turned around. The person was gone. I turned back onto my course only to jump as I bumped into a figure in front of me.

I winced in pain as I was thrown against the wall and my head banged on the hard brick. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" I protested angrily to the person who pushed me. The person stepped into the light. I gasped. "A-alex?" I stammered. He smirked.

"Hey Babe, miss me?" He asked as he moved closed.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" I asked as I backed away slowly.

"Oh come on Hil, no friendly hello for you boyfriend?" He questioned as he took my arms in his hands.

"Ex-boyfriend you mean," I responded coldly. He growled and pushed me up against the wall.

"I don't know what you mean," He said cooly as he leant down for a kiss.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I pushed him away from me. He grabbed me harder this time and pushed me into a nearby dumpster. He pressed against me.

"Baby, I'll always be here and I don't know what you mean by ex-boyfriend because this relationship isn't over until I say it is," He said calmly. I glared at him with hatred.

"You try to make me a prostitute for your little gang and think I still want to be with you?" I questioned in anger.

"Hey, you said you'd do it," He said as he squeezed my arms harder. I flinched.

"After you threatened me that you'd hurt my friends," I practically screamed. He smirked.

"I never got the chance, did I?" His eyes darkened. "Not after the cops got us that is." He smiled. "But jueuvie was a breeze. Pretend you're all better and they let you out on good behavior." I gasped.

"Alex, I swear if you ever do anything to the bladebre-"

"You'll what?" He cut me off. "Face it Hil, you'll always be my girl. If they knew about your past they wouldn't want to be your friends anymore." I looked down because I knew it was true. "Come on Baby," He held his hand out to me. "Come back to me." I looked at the extended hand, then at his face.

"No," I screamed as I ran down the alley. When I reached the light, I collided into another figure. I fell onto the pavement with a thud. I looked down panting, mainly because I didn't want to see who I had bumped into.

"Hilary?" A farmiliar voice questioned. I looked up into the golden eyes of Mariah.

I sighed. "Oh Mariah, it's you." I said placing my hand on my chest. She looked around. "Who else would it be?"

"No one," I said quickly. It was silent for a moment. "So, um where are you going?" I asked quietly.

"I was just on my way home," She said looking at the road ahead of her. (A/N: In this story the white tigers moved to Japan.)

"Oh, umm do you want to sleep over tonight?" I asked pleading she would say yes.

"Sure!" She said excitedly. I let out a sigh of relief and got up off the ground brushing myself off. "I'll have to call Lee and the others when we get to your house, though.

"Yeah," I said nervously as I glanced back into the alley. No one was there. I turned back to the road.

(Back at Hilary's)

I pulled the keys out of the door and walked into the apartment with Mariah trailing behind me. "Hey Hil, can I use your phone now?" She asked as she closed the door behind us.

"Yeah," I said as I went into the kitchen, only to see a present on the counter. I eyed it warily and read the tag.

"Happy Birthday Hil, Sorry but I won't be able to see you tomorrow. Working all day. Hope this makes up for it. Love Always, Jake" I smiled at the tag.

"Who's that from?" Mariah asked as she appeared over my shoulder.

"My older brother," I responded quietly.

"It's your birthday?" She asked reading the tag.

"Tomorrow," I answered simply.

"Um, Hil, I need to go to the bathroom," She said.

"Umm, it's down the hall and to the left." I said taking off the bow on the box. She left the room. I peeled the wrapping off the present, to reveal a small box. Inside was a small jewelery box with the name Hialry engraved into it. I smiled at it and hugged it into my chest. Mariah walked back in.

"So, Hil. Where are your parents?" Mariah asked as she leaned against the counters. It was quiet for a minute.

"They died when I was eight," I said quietly.

"Oh God, Sorry," She said looking down.

"It's ok," I said looking down also. "But hey, didn't I ask you to sleep over?" I asked brightening up. "Come on!" I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her into my room. That night's events were drowned out by loud pop music and the distinct smell of acetone. (A/N: For all those who don't know, acetone is the main ingredient in nail polish remover, but I couldn't find the most active ingredient in real nail polish so you're gonna hafta deal.)

Umm, yeah this is my first fic, so I hope ya like.


	2. Surprise!

"Hilary..." I heard my name being called softly. I groaned and rolled over covering my head with a pillow. "Hilary..." I heard my name again. I cracked one eyes open from underneath my pillow to see Tyson, Mariah, Rei, Max, and Kai all around my bed.

"Happy birthday!" They all yelled loudly.

"Waagggghhhhh!" I yelled loudly as I jumped out of the bed and fell off the bed backwards. "Oww," I stated when my face hit the floor. My legs were tangled in the covers and my arms were trapped underneath me. They all broke out into gales of laughter, except for Kai who smirked.

"Shut up," I said pouting as I pulled myself up off the ground. "How'd you guys find out it was my birthday?" I asked curiously.

"Mariah called us last night," Rei said wiping a tear from his eye. I glanced at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Aww, you guys are the best," I said with a smile.

"So anyways, you and me are going to go shopping today," Mariah said excitedly.

"Um ok," I said rubbing my cheek where I fell.

"Ugh girls and shopping. Anyway, come to my house tonight for cake." Tyson said.

"Not homemade I hope," I said catiously.

"Actually I was hoping to try out this new recipe..." My eyes widened. He laughed. "Just kidding. Rei's gonna make it." I sighed in relief.

(Later that Day)

"Remind me again why I'm so dressed up again," I said as Mariah and I made our way to the dojo. I was wearing a short black skirt and a white and pink stripped top. She had done my makeup too.

"Well it's your birthday," She said simply.

"Oh yeah," I grumbled.

"And," She continued. "You have to look totally perfect for Kai." I blushed a deep red.

"When did I tell you I liked him?" I asked quietly.

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me you liked him. You just kept talking about it last night." She said simply.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking. You didn't shut up last night about Rei either," I replied slyly. This time she blushed. We climbed the stairs of Tyson's dojo and opened the door.

"Surprise!" A bunch of people yelled as the lights flicked on. I yelped and practically jumped on Mariah.

"Well that worked better than I thought it would," Rei said with a smirk appearing from the mass of people. I looked up and saw the PPB Allstars, White Tigers, Blitzreig boys, Barthez Betallion, and a whole bunch of my other friends in the room. I smiled widely.

"Oh you guys are the best friends anyone could ever wish for," I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh here we go," Tala said smugly.

"What I'm not allowed to be appreciative of my friends?" I asked wiping a tear away.

Later at the party, a few people sat on the ground playing truth or dare.

"OK Kai, truth or dare," Mariam said from her perch on the edge of the couch. He growled.

"Who said I was playing?" He asked as he leaned up against the wall.

"Oh come on, who doesn't like a friendly game of truth or dare?" She asked. He gave her a look, but relented.

"Fine. Dare."

"Kiss Hilary." I nearly choked on the orange soda I was drinking.

"What?" I managed after I had swallowed. Kai gave her another look, but leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. My eyes went wide, but I soon closed them. The kiss became deeper and he leaned in more. After about a minute someone coughed alerting us of their presence. I pulled away blushing profusely. Kai merely smirked and put his arm around me. I was still blushing, but leaned up against him anyway.

Everyone in the group smirked, but the game continued.

Even later that night all the girls gathered in a room in the dojo. It was about 2 in the morning and everyone was exhausted. The girls all had their sleeping bags arranged in a circle and were talking. "Shit, I forgot to leave my brother a note. Oh well I'll do it now," I said as I got up.

"You want me to come with?" Mariah asked from the ground.

"Naw," I said. "I'll be fine. Be back in a sec," I opened to door to the hallway, jumping over the sleeping bodies that lay everywhere." Unknown to me, two eyes watched me walk out the door. I quickly made my way up the road. The first few minutes were peaceful. I silently walked down the roads.

Before I knew what was happening, I was pulled into an alley. I gasped. "Alex, what are you doing?" I questioned as I backed away from him. He smirked and pushed me into the nearest wall, blocking my way out by his arms.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking what's rightfully mine," He said as he pushed me up against the wall in a passionate kiss. I pushed him off.

"Take a hike, Alex," I said coldly. He glared at me, then pushed me up against the wall, harder this time.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He asked as he slapped me. I fell to the ground. He jumped ontop of me and pinned me to the ground. "I'd watch what you do Babe, cause now that I'm out the gang is back together, we wouldn't want anything to happen to those little friends of yours now would we?" He questioned, an insane gleam in his eye. I swallowed. He leaned down to my ear. "Especially Kai," I gasped.

He smiled, leaned down and started kissing my neck. Tears started to make their way down my face. Suddenly, Alex was pulled off of me by a huge shadow. I gasped and backed up. The figure punched him in the face, then in the stomach. Alex looked up and punched the person in the face. It didn't even flinch before grabbing Alex by the shirt and throwing him into the wall. Alex fell down clutching his head.

"Don't you dare ever come near my girl again!" The figure yelled. Wait I know that voice...Alex got up slowly.

"Remember what I said Hilary," He said slowly before running out of the valley. I swallowed and started crying again. The figure walked into the light.

Kai walked over to me and kneeled down. He pulled the hair out of my face and looked at me. I closed my eyes, not wanting him to look at me.

"Look at me," He commanded slowly. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him. "Are you okay?" I nodded. He looked over my body and picked me up. I didn't protest, I wanted him to hold me. I clutched onto his shirt not wanting him to ever let me go. He walked us out of the alley and up the stairs into my apartment where he sat me on my bed. "What happened with that guy?" He asked slowly. I looked up and him, then at my folded hands in my lap.

"I met him about 6 months ago at one of my friend's parties. We hung out for a while, but I didn't realize he was in a gang until it was to late. Things weren't going to well for me back then. My brother was barely getting by in the bills and I didn't have a lot of friends to talk to. After about a month we started going out. Everything seemed fine at first, then everything changed when he told me about his gang. He said..." I paused.

"Go on," Kai said softly as he rubbed my hand.

I swallowed and continued, "He wanted me to help with the gang. He wanted me to...to sell my body. He freaking wanted me to sell my body! I said no and he-he said he'd break up with me. I didn't want that to happen, so...I said yes." Kai bristled beside me. "One Saturday he took me to a hotel and I went into a room with this guy, but backed out at the last minute. He t-tried to force me down, but I fought back and nothing happened. And now," Bitter tears were running down my face at this time. "He says he's going to hurt you guys and I can't let that happen," I whispered softly.

"Hilary," He said taking my shaking form in his arms. He leant down and buried his face in my hair. "I'm never ever going to let him touch you again," He said firmly. I nodded and cried into his chest. His arms stayed wrapped around me for a long time until my tears subsided. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. He stood up. "Come on, the girls are probably worried," He said holding out a hand to me. I gingerly took it.

On the way out I wrote my brother a quick note. We were about to reach the door, when Kai suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" I asked quizically.

"I almost forgot. Happy birthday," He said with a smile as he held out a small box to me. I took it and looked at the box. After a few moments he said, "Well are you gonna stand there all day or open it?" But his words were playful. I carefully removed the lid and gasped. Inside was a heart shaped ruby necklace.

"Kai, it's beautiful," I said gawking at it. "I can't take this," I said pushing it into his hands.

"Hey, who said it was free," He said with a smile. He leant down near my ear and whispered, "If you agree to be my girl, it's yours." I smiled.

"You don't need jewelry to know the answer to that," I responded with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back to the house, Kai and I went our separate ways as he went off towards his bed and I headed back to the room I was sharing with the girls. I slid the door open as silently as I could as if not to wake them, it was about 3 in the morining, but to my surprise they were all awake.

"Hey Hil. You were gone for longer than we thought you would be," Julia said from her sleeping bag.

"I know, sorry. I got caught up," I said as I sat on my sleeping bag.

"It's alright," Emily said softly.

"Yeah, I mean we all get caught up. Like this one time..." I drowned out Mariah's talking as I thought about the night's events, while fingering the ruby heart necklace I was wearing.

'I can't beleive Alex is back. I mean I knew that he would get out of jeuvie eventually, but it always seemed so far away. I'm scared.' I huddled into my sleeping bag and shut my eyes, refusing to think anymore about the subject.

(The next morning)

I cracked an eye open to see everyone in the room still asleep. I sighed and rolled over onto my back to stare at the ceiling. My head hurt like hell and I felt like I was going to puke. I grumbled as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hilary?" Mariah questioned from next to me. She groggily opened her eyes. "Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep," I stated as I stood up. She mumbled something and buried her face back into her pillow. I stood up, successfully stepping on Matilda in the process. "Dang, sorry Matilda," I muttered. She didn't move. I peeked out the door. About half of the people who were on the floor last night had managed to drag themselves to the couches and now resided there making it easier to move about the room. I peeked in the kitchen, but no one was there.

After getting myself a glass of water I sat down outside on the porch to watch a battle between Lee and Rei. I thought we were the only three up until I felt a presence beside me and turned to see Kai watching the battle as well. I smiled when he gently placed an arm around my waist without looking away from the battle. I leaned down onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

We sat like that for a few minutes until he whispered into my ear, "Do you want to do something tonight around seven?" I smiled and nodded.

"I can't stay out to late though because my brother has been working all this week and tonight is his only night free. But hey, why don't you come over after and meet him. He'll probably be home around nine," I said softly. He nodded.

Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I really wanted to update. Next chapter will be up soon. I'm getting a new computer so I had to send all my files to my email address and OMG craziness. Anyways I'm trying my best to work on this often. Promise to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

That night before Kai came over I made sure all the girls were gathered at my house to help me get ready. Mariah helped with my makeup, and Julia picked out my outfit. After the girls had finished straightening my hair, I quickly put on the necklace that Kai had given me for my birthday.

"Hey Hil, that's a pretty necklace. Where'd you get it?" Julia asked when I put on.

"Kai gave it to me for my birthday," I said as I searched under my bed for my missing shoe.

"Really?" Matilda, Julia, and Salima all said at once. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah."

"That's so cool! Brooklyn gave me a freaking bath set for my birthday," Julia mumbled as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout." We gave her a weak smile.

"How long have you guys been dating anyway?" Mariah asked changing the subject.

"About two months," Julia answered.

"Well at least you have a boyfriend," Matilda said weakly.

"What Miguel hasn't come to his senses yet?" Salima asked. Our conversation was interrupted by knocking at the door.

"Who can that be? Kai's not supposed to be here for fifteen minutes," Emily said checking her watch.

"I'll get it," Mariah said as she hopped off my bed. I nodded and picked up a shirt that was on the floor.

'Hah, there it is,' I thought with a smile as I grabbed my red pump and put it on a foot. A shriek caught my ear and I ran to the door. I ran out of my room and stopped when I saw Jared coming towards Mariah with a smile his arms wide. "Jared, what the hell are you doing?" I asked standing defensively in front of her. He smirked.

"Hey Hil. What are you all dressed up for?" He asked as he leaned against the door panel.

"Don't change the subject," I said stiffly.

"Nothing just wanted to know if-"

"Alright I've heard enough. Jared leave Mariah alone. What did you come for anyway?" I asked as I rubbed my temples.

"I was looking for your brother," He said simply.

"My brother is at his job. Something you should get one of these days." He scowled. "Didn't he tell you?" I asked.

"No not today. Well anyway I got to be heading home now."

"What a shame," I said. "Well bye." I said as I pushed him out the door and shut it tight.

"Who was that?" Mariam asked as I drew the lock.

"My brother's annoying friend," I answered with a scowl.

"He was kinda cute," She said. I looked at her with a horrified look on my face. Then I regained my composure.

"I'm gonna tell Max you said that," I said simply taking off at a run to the kitchen.

"Tell him and I'll kill you," She said running after me.

(Fifteen minutes and ten "ok I won't tell"s later)

The doorbell rang and I answered it in my black skirt with a red sweater. I opened the door and Kai smiled when I looked at him. I smiled back.

"Well since you're leaving I guess there's no point in us being here," Mariah said as she walked past us and out the door. For a while Kai and I just stood there and looked at each other.

"Ready?" He asked as he held out his hand. I nodded and slowly put my hand out for him to hold. We walked down the stairs and out the door to the parking lot where his black Porsche waited. I climbed in the passenger side and sat there while Kai drove off.

"So where are we going anyway?" I asked quietly.

"It's a surprise," He said simply.

"Figures," I mumbled. After a while we drove onto a dirt road. He pulled over. Reaching across me, he opened the glove compartment and took out a red, silk blindfold. "What's that?" I asked curiously.

"A blindfold," He answered simply.

"I know that, but what's it for?" I asked, getting exasperated.

"It's a surprise. You have to wear it for now," He said turning my head to him and putting his arms around my neck, tying the sash behind my head. I sighed and leaned back against the seat. We drove for a while then stopped. He opened his door and got out, then opened my door for me and helped me out. "Careful where you step," He said with his arm around my waist.

"It would help if I could se-gyah" I was cut off when I tripped over a rock. Kai caught me deftly and placed me back on my feet.

"I told you to watch where you're going," He snickered.

"Damnit, Kai if you don't let me take this dumb thing off soon, I swear there are gonna be some serious consequences," I growled.

"Just a bit longer," He said loudly.

"What's that noise?" I questioned.

"Nothing." Suddenly, the ground disappeared from underneath me and I was picked up.

"Kai, what are you doing?" I asked as a dull shade of pick dusted my cheeks.

"Hold on a minute," He said.

When I was placed my on my feet, I suddenly felt unsteady, like I was being rocked. "Ready?" Kai whispered in my ear as he took hold of the scarf. I nodded eagerly. With a sweep of his hand, the scarf was gone. My smile disappeared.

"Oh shit Kai!" I yelled as I tried to get away.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he grabbed my wrist and took me in his arms.

"I'm getting out of here!" I said trying to pry myself from his arms. We were on a boat and water surrounded us from four sides. "How'd we get out here so quickly anyway?" I asked, clearly freaked out.

"Hilary," Kai said clearly. "Relax," He breathed in my ear.

"No! I don't want to relax!" I yelled. "Kai you know I can't swim! Why would you take me out here? I get nauseous going over bridges! Oh my God! Oh my G-"

"Hilary. Relax. I'm right here with you," He said in an unusually soft voice. I glared at him.

"Yeah and you're the one who brought me out here," I said stiffly. He smiled and held me tighter.

"Come on, what could be more romantic than dinner on a boat?"

"I can think of a lot of things," I muttered darkly as I pulled myself away from him. The boat suddenly shook violently. "Eeeekk!" I squeaked as I jumped on him. He chuckled softly and kissed my cheek.

"Come on," He said as he pulled my wrist towards a table that was conveniently located on the top floor. "Being rich can have its advantages," He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. The table had two candles placed across from each other and two plates with silverware.

"Aww, Kai. This is romantic…Just don't leave my side!" I said as I clutched his arm painfully.

"I won't. Ever" He squeezed my hand tightly. I looked up at him and smiled softly.

(Three sparkling ciders later ((A/N: Hey, they're under aged)))

I leaned up against Kai and looked out at the harbor. "This really is beautiful," I said quietly.

"Yeah," He said quietly as he wrapped his arm around your waist. "Are we still meeting your brother after this?"

"If you're not busy."

"I'm not."

"Good, cause he really wants to meet you." He smiled as hugged me tighter. We both looked out onto the bay as we approached the docks. "Hilary," He said suddenly.

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked up at him. He smiled softly and leaned down until our lips touched in a gentle, soft kiss. It was barely there at first, but then deepened. His tongue ran along my lip causing me to gasp. His tongue flicked into my mouth and his mouth covered mine completely. After a few minutes the boat docked and we broke apart panting.

(At Hilary's apartment building)

We walked out of the elevator to my apartment hand in hand. We hadn't let go of each other since the boat. As we approached the door to my apartment a gunshot was suddenly heard throughout the hallway. Kai jumped on me and we fell to the ground. The door to my apartment flew open and a man in a mask ran out and headed towards the stairs. My heart froze. I threw Kai off and ran into my apartment.

"Jake!" I yelled loudly.

"Hilary…" I heard from the living room. I ran in and gasped. My brother was in there on the ground with blood pouring out of him. I ran over.

"Jake," I whispered. I flinched away from the blood that ran in rivers onto the ground.

"Hilary?" She whispered back.

"Hilary what's going on?" Kai yelled as he ran in.

"Kai! Call an ambulance!" I yelled. I heard his footsteps until they died down. Tears ran down my cheeks. I pulled up Jake's shirt and examined his wound. I didn't hesitate. Carefully I placed my brother back on the ground and ran into the bathroom getting the first aid kit. I ran back into the living room and placed his head in my lap.

"Hilary," He whispered again.

"Shh," I said trying not to show him I was crying. I lifted his shirt again and wiped off as much blood as I could from his wound. 'I need to get the bullet out,' I thought grimly. Quickly, before more blood replaced it I stuck my finger into the wound and felt around until I felt something hard. I pulled it out and started to wrap a bandage all the way around his stomach, going over and over the wound that was still pouring blood. After I had done all I could I pulled my hands away and examined them. They were stained in blood. I started crying harder and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Hilary," I heard once again from my brother. I looked down at him, my tears falling onto his face. "If anything happens," He started slowly. I shook my head.

"No. Don't say that you're going to be fine." He smiled and reached up, wiping away my tears.

"Hilary…" I heard Kai's voice from the doorway. "I called an ambulance. They should be here any minute now. I nodded and smiled encouragingly to my brother.

* * *

Sorry I ended it like that. I couldn't think of another way and I really wanted to update. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. Jake

I stood in the waiting room pacing the floor quickly. 'He's going to be fine Hil. He's going to be fine.' I thought trying to calm myself down.

"Hilary," Kai said walking over. I look up from my daze. "He's going to be fine." I nodded weakly. He looked me over. "Put this on," He said eyeing my outfit. "You've got blood all over you." I looked down and took his coat.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and try to rinse off some of the blood," I said quietly. He nodded.

"I'll call the others," He said walking away. I watched him walk away and walked down the hallway.

'Bathroom's…this way,' I thought taking a left turn. I walked through the door. Washing my hands off in the sink, I leaned over and looked at myself in the mirror. I had huge bags under my eyes and it looked like I hadn't slept in days. I snorted. 'And it's only been a few hours.' I quickly washed my face and left the room.

I walked down the hallway, not really watching where I was going. Before I knew it I had walked into the birth department.(That what it's called?) Before I knew what was happening I was pushed out of the way by a stretcher with a pregnant woman who looked like she was hyperventilating and a few doctors. Following them slowly was a man wringing his hands who looked like he really didn't want to be there.

I got up and got out of that wing as quickly as I could. I swallowed deeply and went down a random hallway. I glanced at the names on the doors as I walked by. Flamigetti, Smith, Taki, Tachibana…Tachibana! 'Hey,' I thought as I peeked inside. There my brother was on the bed fast asleep. In quick strides I made my way over and checked him over. His face was contorted in pain even in sleep. I looked at him with pity filled eyes.

'Who could've done this to him?' I questioned myself. 'Alex said the gang was back together. Could he have? No…He said he would get me back somehow, but could he have done this?' Questions ran through my head. 'Hmm…'

"Ms. Tachibana?" The nurse questioned. I nodded. She sighed. "We were looking for you? Your brother is going to be fine, but we're going to need to keep him here for a while," She said softly.

"No…" We heard from the bed. Jake had woken up and was trying to get out of bed. "I'm fine. I need to go home and take care of Hilary." The nurse rushed over and tried to get him to get back in bed.

"Jake, I'll be fine," I said quickly as I walked over. He shook his head.

"I don't want you to stay alone all that time," He said.

"She can stay with me," A voice said from the door. I looked up to see Tyson standing there. Jake looked at me then nodded and laid back down. The nurse sighed. She walked out the door muttering something about torn stitches.

"Hey, you. Come here," Jake said indicating to Tyson. He walked over and stood next to the bed. He grabbed him by the collar. "Try anything funny with my sister and you won't live to see your next birthday," He said coldly. Fear showed on Tyson's face.

"Jake!" I said turning a bright shade of pink. He grumbled and lay back down, releasing Tyson. "Sorry about that," I mumbled as we walked down the hallway. He laughed sheepishly.

"It's okay, Hil. I'm just happy he's okay." He said with a grin. I grinned back. "The other guys are here," He said looking ahead of him. "When Kai called and I told everyone Max got really worried and was like freaking out. Ray was really quiet , but you could tell he was mad. Daichi and Kenny started to freak out," He said trying to think. I smiled weakly.

"I didn't mean to make anyone worry," I murmured.

"Hil, this isn't your fault. No one could've controlled this," He said looking at me. I looked. 'If only you knew Tyson.'

We arrived at the waiting room and I was attacked by a big blob of flesh. "Oh My Gosh! Hilary are you okay? Oh My God! I was so worried. Tyson told me and Oh my God-"

"Mariah, I'm fine," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Mariah give her a chance to breathe. Sheesh," Daichi said from the waiting room chair. She turned around and glared at him.

"Shut up. You were the same way when you found out," She shot back at him. He glared at her.

"I d-did not!" He yelled.

"Ugh, will you two shut up," Tala said from the couch as he rubbed his temples.

"Whoa, Tyson. How many freaking people did you tell?" I questioned as I looked around the room. The seats were occupied by Max, Rei, Kai, Mariah, Daichi, Kenny, Tala, Bryan, and a few others.

"Well, actually more people wanted to come, but we wouldn't let them," He said putting his arm behind his head.

"We were all really worried when we heard, Hil" Max said standing up.

"Thanks guys," I said with a smile.

"Um, guys. I don't mean to interrupt, but we should probably go," Rei said glancing around the room. Everyone was practically glaring at us.

"Oops," I giggled.

(Later at Tyson's)

"Omigosh! Hil, are you okay?" I was immediately attacked by the girls when we got back to the dojo. I sighed

"Guys, I'm fine," I said simply. The all smiled.

"Good, cause we need to talk to you," They said as they dragged me into the room they were all sharing.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"How'd your date go?" They all questioned as they crowded around. I sighed.

'This was what they needed to ask me?' "Fine," I mumbled.

"Oh come on! Don't skimp on the details!" Matilda said as she jumped on her sleeping bag. I sighed again and sat down.

"Where'd he take you?" Emily asked as she sat down to.

"On a boat."

"What kind of boat?"

"I dunno, kinda like the one in John Tucker Must Die, except with two floors and little bigger," I said.

"Really? That's so cool!" Salima said.

"Oh yeah," I smiled. "How'd your date with Kane go last night?" She blushed.

"Pretty good I guess." I smirked. The tables had turned. Everyone continued asking her questions about that as I stared off into space.

'I need to think of a way to stop Alex. But how? What does he freaking want from me?' I mused.


	6. Incident at the Mall

I was thinking about the story and I totally realized this story reminds me of that song by red jumpsuit apparatus-face down. Like Kai would be the guy singing, Alex the guys he's singing about and Hilary the girl obviously. I was listening to it and was like sketchy, no?

Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers, I have decided to update already! Thank you Sky D and Kamikaze Miko Hiromi! Now, I'll shut up and get on with a story.

The next day Mariah, Rei, Kai, and, I all went to the mall. "Ok guys want to meet back here at about five?" Rei questioned as we stood in the food court.

"Yeah, see you guys later," Mariah said as we walked towards Aeropostale (A/N: not mine).

(A Few hours later)

We walked out of American Eagle. Mariah sighed heavily. "I can't believe we didn't buy anything," She complained. I smiled.

"We got some pretzel bites at pretzel time," I said with a grin. (A/N: Yum!) She giggled.

"I guess," She said slowly. We sat down at a table and waited for Kai and Rei to arrive. "So," She started. "What do you want to do when we get home?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. Watch a movie maybe?" I said sitting back.

"Yeah, I think-HEY!" She yelled as someone grabbed her purse. She stood up and ran after them.

"Mariah wait!" I yelled as I chased after her. I quickly caught up with her. "Where'd he go?" I questioned as we ran along. She nodded ahead of us. The man ran out the door of the mall. We followed. He turned into an alley and we ran after him. As we turned in, the man disappeared. There were two ways to go at the end of the alley.

"I'll go this way," She said turning left.

"Mariah, I don't think we should spli-" It was too late. She was already gone. I sighed and looked down the alley. It was dark and shadows were cast across the whole thing. I swallowed and slowly entered the dreary alley. I jumped when I heard a scuttle of feet. Turning, I saw a rat run by. I exhaled. "That scared me," I said as I put my hand over my chest.

"You're not out of the dark yet," A voice said from behind me. I swallowed and slowly turned around. There stood Alex and a few members of his gang. "Hey Babe. You remember Tyler, Ben, and Kyle don't you?" He questioned. I stayed silent. He raised an eyebrow. "So how's your brother?" He asked with a smirk. I glared at him and punched him in the face.

"You freaking asshole!" I screamed. I was about to jump on him, but Kyle grabbed me and held me still. Alex picked himself up off the ground and wiped a trickle of blood that was coming from his nose. I flinched as he raised his hand and slapped me. Alex grabbed the collar of my shirt and held my close to his face.

"It's your own damn fault!" He snarled. "You were the one who chose blader boy over me!"

"Kai's twice the man you'll ever be," I said forcefully. He laughed.

"Somehow, I doubt you'll be thinking the same thing in a few days," He said with a gleam in his eye.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" He grinned and played with my hair.

"Let's just say if you don't come to your senses soon and come back to me, blader boy won't be looking all that attractive," He said with a grin. Fear welled up in my eyes.

"You wouldn't," I whispered. He grinned and moved closer.

"Try me." I swallowed and backed up against a wall. Tears welled up in my eyes. He nodded to the other guys and they left. Tyler threw Mariah's purse at me. Alex made his way over to me and stroked my cheek.

"What do you say?" He questioned. I looked at him and pushed him away.

"I'll never go out with you again so just forget it you freaking asshole!" I screamed. He glared and grabbed my shirt throwing me onto the ground. He brought his leg back and I flinched. I never felt anything. Looking up, I saw Kai grab Alex and kick him in the ribs. Mariah ran over to me.

"Hil, are you okay?" She questioned. I nodded, still shaken up. She helped me up and we watched as Alex tried to punch Kai, but Rei grabbed his arm and flipped him over his head. He landed on the ground with a thud. He stood up holding his stomach and ran out of the alley. I saw Kai start to run after him and then everything went black. The last thing I heard was Mariah's voice yelling "Hilary!"

I woke up in a white room to see Mariah in a corner talking to a doctor. The doctor left and I sat up. "Hey," I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head. It was sore and I had a bad headache.

"Hey girl," She said walking over and sitting on the bed next to me. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit," I confessed. She smiled softly and handed a small bottle.

"The doctor said you had a slight concussion and told me to give this to you," She said as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"Um, where's Kai?" I asked quietly. She grinned and pushed at me playfully.

"He went with Rei to get some coffee," She said simply. I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Hey Hil," She said quietly. I looked up at her. "What was that all about? It seemed like that guy knew you," She said. I smiled softly and sat back up. Quickly, I relayed everything that had happened in the last six months.

"Wow," She said quietly. I nodded. The door opened revealing Kai and Rei. He looked at me, but I looked down, suddenly feeling like I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Mariah, could I talk to Hilary alone?" He asked as he walked over. She nodded and patted me on the back, standing up and pulling Rei out the door with her, probably to explain. The pattern on my shirt suddenly looked very interesting. "Hilary?" He questioned as he sat down next to me. I didn't answer. "Hilary, look at me," He commanded softly. I shook my head. He sighed and moved so he was sitting next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hil, you and Mariah can't just go off like that," He said quietly.

"We didn't mean to," I said softly. "Someone just took Mariah's purse and we really didn't think-"

"Well, you have to start thinking about it!" He said roughly. He faced me to him, holding my shoulders. "Do you know how worried I was when Mariah ran up to us and you weren't with her?" He yelled. I shivered.

"Sorry," I whispered looking away. His eyes softened and he suddenly encircled me in a bone crushing hug. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry," He murmured against my forehead. "I was so worried." I smiled into his chest as I inhaled his scent.

"Thanks Kai," I said softly. I suddenly pulled away.

"Does everyone know?" I questioned a worried look in my eyes. He shook his head.

"Rei called and told them we went out for dinner after the mall." I sighed and leaned back against the wall, relaxing.

"Sorry for causing so much trouble," I muttered. He shook his head.

"Don't say that. None of this is your fault," He said forcefully. Tears filled my eyes.

"But if I had never gotten involved with him then Jake wouldn't be hurt, and I wouldn't have put Mariah in danger," I said sadly as tears cascaded down my face. He hugged me again and let me cry on his shoulder.

When we got to Tyson's that night Kai left to go talk to Tala and me and Mariah made our way to the room. Spending four hours at the hospital for something as minor as a concussion, waiting for the doctor giving you the okay to leave had wore us out and we desperately needed sleep. She stopped me before we reached the door.

"Hil," She said holding her arm out so I couldn't enter the room. "What happened today, I want you to know that if you ever need help, that me and the white tigers have your back okay?" She said seriously. I smiled at her and embraced her quickly.

"Thanks Mariah," I said with a grin as we went into the room.


	7. Giving In

Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys. I started a new sport and well I've been pretty busy with that.

The next day I went to the hospital to visit my brother. When I got there he was sleeping, so I just looked out the window for a bit. 'I wonder where Kai is going to take me for our date tonight,' I mused as I watched a little boy play catch with his father in the park across the street. The little boy threw the ball to the dad and it fell halfway to him. The boy ran to get it and tried again. It went the same distance. Flustered, the little boy threw the ball at a tree and plopped down on the ground, his arms crossed. The older man smiled and walked over to the little boy. He said a few words to him and then demonstrated how to throw it correctly. The little boy took the ball and tried to imitate what the man had done. The ball flew further. Seeing this, the little boy laughed and jumped up and down in glee. The father smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"They're cute, huh?" Jake asked from beside me. I jumped and looked at him.

"How long have you been awake?" I questioned. He continued to look out the window.

"Since just now." I smiled at him.

"How're you feeling?" I questioned.

"Better," He said. "They said they'd be able to release me in about two weeks."

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," He started. "If my little sister wants to come home, it'll be great." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I want to come home?" He grinned.

"Well, you're at Tyson's and are probably having the time of your life," He said with a sigh. "Looks like little Hilly doesn't have time for big brother anymore." I laughed and lightly pushed at his shoulder.

"Hilly? You haven't called me that in ages," I commented. "You're never home anyway," I mumbled. He bristled.

"I have to work, Hil," He started. I felt a pang at my heart.

"I know. Forget I said anything," I said softly. He looked at me, then looked back out the window.

"I know who did this to me, Hilary," He said looking at me intently. I froze and looked at him.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I remember the little bugger when he used to come over the house all the time," He said. "Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned. I swallowed.

"I didn't think he was serious," I mumbled. Jake was silent. Tears burned at my eyes. "And now this happened to you," I sniffled.

"Wait a minute. Hil, don't you think for one minute this is your fau-" He never finished his sentence.

"Miss Tachibana?" The nurse interrupted. I wiped away my tears.

"Yes?"

"There's someone on the phone for you." I frowned and looked at Jake. I followed the woman and she led me to the desk. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Hilary? You're alright!" Tyson exclaimed from the other side of the line.

"Tyson?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"When Kevin was going to the store some guy jumped him and when Max and Kane went to meet some family someone got to them to." My heart stopped.

"What?" I asked, not believing it.

"Yeah, Hiro thinks whoever these people are, they must be targeting beybladers. A few of us are coming to get you now, so don't leave. Alright?" I didn't respond. "Hilary?" He questioned. I didn't answer again. "Hil?" I put the phone on the receiver and stalked off, livid.

This had to stop. First Jake and now this? He is not going to get away from hurting my family and friends anymore. I stormed out of the hospital and ran as fast as I could to my house. I didn't want the others and Tyson involved. None of them were going to get hurt because of me again. When I got to the building, I ran up the stairs and burst into my apartment. There were some things I needed. I walked into the living room and stopped dead in my tracks. Alex and a few of his friends were standing in the living room waiting for me.

"I knew you'd come back here," He said with a smug look on his face. I glared at him fiercely.

"You hurt Max and Kane, didn't you?" I snarled at him. He smirked.

"That little kid with the green hair, too," He as if it was nothing important. "Right now the rest of the guys are following a few of your other friends."

"Leave them alone!" I yelled. "Why would you hurt them if you only wanted me?"

"Jut a bit a persuasion," He said with a grin. "Now, do you need more convincing?" He questioned. Tears made their way down my cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned. His face grew grim.

"Why do you think? When you left me everything went downhill. The cops got us and I went to juvie. I thought of you all the time, you know? If you don't come back now Hil everything's gonna disappear from your world, just like it did mine. More people are going to get hurt. You don't really want that to happen, do you?" He asked me. I felt as if I was going to explode. This was too much. Everything was my fault. No one else was going to get hurt because of me.

"I'll do whatever you want," I whispered. He grinned and walked over to me.

"Good to have to you back, Babe," He said as he slung his arms around my shoulders.


	8. At the Warehouse

Sorry, I haven't updated guys. With exams and stuff coming up I've been pretty busy and over the summer I'm planning on doing some traveling so I hope you get comfort in the fact that I'm going to finish this story in 3 weeks. Okay, now on with the story.

The dojo

Tyson paced the floor of the dojo and everyone just stared at him, not knowing what to do. "Why would she leave?" He questioned. "I told her to stay right there."

"I'm sure she's fine," Julia said to him. "She's a strong girl."

"I know that, but they got Kane, Max, and Kevin. And no one knows where Mariah and Rei are," He added. Their thoughts were interrupted when the door slid open and the pair the group was just talking about entered, their arms laden with bags.

"Where were you guys?!" Matilda questioned. They gave her a confused look.

"We went to the grocery store," Rei said. "We left a note."

"Where?"

"On the kitchen table," He responded, nodding into the kitchen. Everyone glanced in there in time to see Daichi scarfing down on every item that happened to be in the fridge at the time, the table covered in food.

"Have you guys seen Hilary?" Tyson questioned.

"Hilary? No why?" Mariah asked.

"Kevin, Max, and Kane were jumped by a bunch of guys and Hiro thinks that they're going after beybladers. Hilary was at the hospital, but she didn't come back yet," He explained quickly. Rei and Mariah shared a look. "What?" Tyson asked.

"I-I think we know what's going on," Mariah said softly. Every eye in the room was on her. She explained about Alex and what had happened at the mall. Tyson groaned.

"Well, this is great!" He said. "Because you guys didn't say anything Hilary's missing!"

"Don't you go blaming Mariah!" Rei yelled.

"Hey…" A small voice interrupted. Everyone turned to look at Kenny. "Where's Kai?" He asked. Everyone scanned the room. Kenny was right. Kai indeed was missing.

"He was here earlier," Tala said.

With Hilary



She sighed and sat back on the old couch in the warehouse where the gang was staying. Alex and the rest had gone out on a job and he told her to stay behind. 'So this is how it ends,' She thought glumly. 'I stay Alex's pet for the rest of my life.'

'How can you be so selfish?' She argued with herself. 'At least the others aren't getting hurt, now.' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a box fall down. She checked the clock. Alex wasn't supposed to be back for another fifteen minuutes. Another box fell and she stood up. Footsteps were echoing down the nearest aisle of DVD players. They were coming closer.

"Who's there?" She called. No answer. "Who's there?" She asked again. All she could hear were footsteps. She was starting to get creeped out. "I took classes in self-defense," She said loudly. The footsteps were almost to the end of the aisle. She back up against the wall. Out of the aisle walked... "Kai?" She questioned. He saw her and gave a smirk. "Kai!" She yelled and she ran to him. His arms went around her waist and hers around his chest. "What are you doing here?" Hilary asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked her up and down. She nodded. "Okay," He said. "We have to get you out of here." He started to pull her arm, but she refused. "What?" He asked.

"I can't," She said softly.

"What? Why?" Kai questioned. She pulled her arm out of his grip.

"I…just can't. I can't let people get hurt because of me."

"Hilary, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do! Max got hurt because of my stupidity! Kane got hurt because of me! Kevin got hurt because of me! This is the only way!"

"You made one mistake. It doesn't mean that you should have to sacrifice your own happiness."

"Doesn't it?" I asked. "I was being selfish and now I'm paying for it."

"Hilary…" He started.

"You heard her Kai," Alex said. I turned around. He stood there with the gang behind him. "She made her choice." Kai glared.

"You scared her into it. You knew she was to compassionate a person to let her friends get hurt."



"It worked didn't it? Hilary, come on." He held his arm out. "Come on." Hilary paused, then walked over. Alex grabbed her arm and then nodded to Kai. The group began to advance on him.

"Wait, Alex! You said Kai would be safe!" She said to him.

"You thought I'd keep that promise?" He asked with a laugh.

Hmm, a cliff hanger. Sorry, I had to end it like this. Update soon.


	9. Saving Hilary

Hilary struggled against Alex. "Alex don't so this!" She pleaded her eyes on Kai. He ignored her and pulled her down one of the aisles. She struggled against his grip, but it was to tight. "Kai!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" Alex commanded. They emerged outside.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" He repeated. She glared and used her strength to throw him into the nearest wall. The force made him let go and she started to run back into the warehouse. Alex realized what he had done and quickly regained his senses. He grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the nearest wall. His other hand grabbed her other wrist. She screamed and bit him on the hand hard. "Oww!" He yelled as he tried to pull it away. She only let go when she tasted the rusty substance she knew as blood. He grimaced and grabbed her throwing her back a few feet. She landed on her back, but got back up and ran at him. Before she could do anything else, he punched her in the cheek and crumbled to the ground.

Alex smirked and stood over her, examining his handiwork. Hilary waited for the right moment, pretending to be unconscious. He grew closer and closer. Finally, when he was almost directly over her, she lifted her leg and kicked him in the groin. His eyes widened for a minute and then he grabbed the spot and fell to the ground. She didn't hesitate. When Hilary stood up, she ran inside.

Kai's nose was bleeding badly, but that was nothing compared to the people who lay sprawled on the ground. A few still surrounded him and they were quickly advancing. He needed 

a plan and he needed one fast. Before he could think anything else, Hilary came out of nowhere and hit the closest one over the head with a piece of wood. It worked. The others were distracted for a moment which gave Kai time to attack. He punched the nearest one in the nose and he crumbled to the ground.

"Hilary!" A nearby voice called. She turned around in time to see Tyson and a few others running up the aisle. Kai's eyes widened as one of the guys grabbed a piece of pipe from the ground and whacked her over the head with it. She fell to the floor. A feeling of rage welled up inside of Kai. He ran over to the guy and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground, but Kai picked him up and hit him across the face again.

Again and again, Kai picked him up and punched him somewhere knew until he heard a female voice yell, "Hilary!" Kai looked around just in time to see Mariah's hand draw back from the back of Hilary's head. The hand was covered in blood. "Someone call the hospital!" She screamed.

Yes, another cliff hanger and yes that chapter was short. Don't worry I'm writing the next one right now.


	10. Free

Okay, I think this is going to be the last chapter.

Hilary's eyes fluttered open. A pain something like a stake being driven through her head erupted from the back of her head. She closed her eyes in pain. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again. A boy with blue hair sat at the end of the bed, fast asleep. A girl with pink hair sat sitting in the chair next to her in the same condition. Hilary looked all around her. Where was she? The girl with the pink hair awoke abruptly and seeing Hilary was awake, shook the blue-haired boy awake.

"Hil!" Tyson exclaimed as he hugged her. She sat there, stiff.

"Do I…know you?" She questioned. He froze, and then pulled away.

"Hilary? It's me," He said softly. She focused on him more and shook her head.

"T-Tyson?" She questioned. He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes fell on the pink-haired girl. "Mariah? Where am I?" She questioned. Her hand went to her forehead and felt the bandage there. "What happened?" Mariah and Tyson shared a look.

"You're in the hospital," She said softly. "Do you remember? Two days ago…" Hilary closed her eyes and tried to think hard. The pain got worse and she groaned. Tears squeezed out of her shut eyes. It hurt so much! There were muffled voices like yelling and someone was shaking her.

Mariah and Tyson saw Hilary close her eyes and try to recall what happened. Immediately, she started to cry and shook her head. "Hilary. Hilary stop trying to remember!" Mariah said. She 

shook her shoulders. "Hilary!" Tyson ran out of the room to fetch the nurse. The nurse came in, saw what was going on and returned with a doctor. The doctor rushed over.

"Miss Tachibana," He said loudly. "Hilary!" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What happened?" He asked.

"She tried to remember what happened a few days ago. At first, when she saw us she didn't recognize us." Tyson answered. The doctor seemed to be thinking something.

"Holly," He said to the nurse. "Could you stay with Miss Tachibana while I talk to her friends?" The nurse nodded and took a nearby chair.

The two followed the doctor outside the room. "She remembers you now?" He questioned when they reached the hall.

"Yeah."

"Hmm…" He began to think again. "My guess is that the blow from whatever hit her and her mind are working together to block out such a traumatizing event," He said.

"So you mean…Hilary won't remember Alex…at all?" Mariah asked.

"Only time will tell," He said. "But until then I suggest you don't bring up the subject. They nodded.

"I'll go tell the others," Mariah said as she jogged to the waiting room.

"Can I see her again?" Tyson questioned. The doctor nodded. Tyson waked back into the room and the nurse left.



"Hey Hil," Tyson said softly.

"Hey," She responded from the bed. He sat on the bed. "Tyson, what exactly happened?" She asked quietly. Tyson sighed.

"Well…you were…" She watched expectantly. "In a car crash," He finished. "You and Kai."

"Oh…" Hilary said. "Is Kai okay?"

"He's fine," Tyson said softly.

"Hey," A groggy voice said from the door. They both looked to see Kai standing there.

"Hey," Hilary said, smiling at him. Tyson stood up.

"Kai, I need to talk to you," He said sternly. Kai nodded and they went outside. Tyson quickly explained what the doctor said and what he said to her. Kai nodded.

"She doesn't remember anything about him?" He questioned. Tyson shook his head. Kai seemed to be thinking. "She's finally free," He said finally. "Could you go talk to her brother?: Kai asked. Tyson nodded and ran off. Kai walked into the room. Hilary was sitting on the bed, staring out the window.

"Hey," She said with a soft smile when Kai sat down next to her.

"Hey," He responded. "How're you feeling?" Her hand moved up to the bandage.

"Better," She said quietly.

"Tyson told you what happened?" He questioned. She nodded silently.



"So when I get out where are you gonna take me?" She said with a sheepish smile. He grinned and sat next to her.

"Wherever you want," He responded. She smiled and they shared a quick kiss.

"Aww. You guys are so cute," A voice said from the door. They turned and Mariah smiled at them. A small crowd had gathered behind her. They filed in and Mariah sat on the bed next to her. Tala walked up to Kai.

"Mariah told us what happened," He whispered. "She doesn't remember anything?"

"Not about him," Kai said in a hushed tone. "She's free to live her life without the guilt." He looked at Hilary and the two shared a warm smile.


	11. Author's Note

Gosh finally finished. It took longer than I thought it would, but I think it came out pretty good for my first story. I'm going to write more, but instead of just writing them and then immeadiatley putting the chapters on right after I'm going to just write the whole story and then update every week on a certain day.(I feel bad when I don't update.) Anyway, I just started one. It's about Hilary and Ming Ming and well...you'll see. Anyway, the painring is going to be KaiXHil again.


End file.
